Up and Down
by oscarmets44
Summary: just a random story.


_Chapter 1 – "Why…why"_

The phone rang, I don't know why, but I always was the one who picked the phone up in my house. "Hello" I said, "Hey man, what's up??, how are things going with Michelle??" my friend Kyle, said expecting good news, "Hey Kyle, not much man, I don't want to talk about it" I said those last words full of sadness, "Whoa what happened??, you know what I'll pick you up at your place in an hour, I'm on my way" he said noticing my tone of voice; "No man it's ok.." I said, trying to avoid talking about what had went on this couple of days, "I'm on my way, see you soon" he said, not letting me say anything else to not make him come, I wasn't really feeling like talking.

Kyle arrived, he just honked on his red truck; "Hey mom, I'm going out, I'll be back later…" I said, trying not to make anyone notice I was going out…"Hey wait a second.., where are you going??" my mom asked the second I said I'm going out, "I don't know, probably to the movies, or to the mall not sure, Kyle is just outside, I won't be out to late" I said in a half lie cause I didn't even knew where I was going, "Fine, just don't be out late…you got your cell??, just in case" she said letting me go, "Yeah of course, I always carry it…ok bye mom" I said walking out the house, and into Kyle's truck. Kyle was just waving his hand towards my mom, "Hi, Mrs. Smith" he said to my mom; My mom just waved back..; so I got in the truck, "Hey" I said, "Hey man, you didn't sound so good on the phone, what's up??" he said kind of worried, "Nothing, things are going south with Michelle, and well I'm just sick of things never working out with the girls I like, ever….Why? Why man?" I said full of hate of all my disappointing tries with the girls I liked; "Shawn everything happens for a reason, you just have to be patient, soon I know man, there is gonna come the right girl for you, just be patient" Kyle said, trying to calm me, "I'm just sick of me, and sick of always choosing the wrong girls, or sometimes not the wrong girl, but the girl who is taken already, or me always messing things up, it's not fair…" I said just disappointed in myself, "I know it's not fair, but believe me when she comes, the right one I mean, you're just going to realize that none of this ever mattered" he said, talking out of experience, "It's easy for you to say, you have Emily….It's just hurts so badly, I can't take this anymore" I said, you could even feel the pain in my voice; "Just try to hang in there, I know the pain is a bitch, just be patient and hold on man" he said, trying to make me feel better.

_Chapter 2 – "New Hope"_

A couple of minutes passed by in silence, "So…where are we going??" I said interrupting the silence inside the truck, "I need to run a few errands, then wherever you'd like, you need to clear your mind away from all of these Michelle stuff going on right now" he said, "I don't know, I'm not feeling like being out right now" I said trying in an attempt to leave soon back home, and just think over things; so we stopped at the little store in town, Kyle said her mom needed some stuff to cook dinner, so we got out and entered the small store; Kyle ran into a friend, "Hey Allison" he said to the girl she saw, she turned around, "Oh hey Kyle, how are you?" the girl said, then she gave me a look, she had a humble and warm smile, I couldn't help but to return the smile, "I'm great, you?? What are you doing here?? It's great to see you" Kyle responded, "I'm good, thanks… my family is moving here, it's good to see you too" she said, and she kept on looking at me by some crazy reason, with that warm contagious smile, "Good, I'm glad…Oh Allison, this is Shawn, Shawn this is Allison" Kyle said, finally noticing that look she gave me, "Hi Shawn, nice to meet you" she said, "Hi Allison, nice to meet you too…" I said, still smiling, I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her, she was about my height a little shorter but not by much, her hair was straight and blonde, her face was like an angel, and her smile was just simply beautiful, there wasn't a doubt this girl was gorgeous…"Hey Shawn, I'll be right back, I got to pick some stuff my mom asked me to bring for dinner, I'll see you back at the door in half hour?" Kyle said to me, noticing I was simply captivated by this girl, "Yeah sure" I said not paying any attention, just trying to be with Allison alone, Kyle just went off "Hey Allison, it was nice to see you, I guess I'll see you around, don't be a stranger…" he said as he was going away, "Yeah you too Kyle, goodbye" she said as Kyle was walking away.

"Do you want to walk with me??" Allison said to me, "Of course" I said just the second she said those words responding. "Where do you know Kyle from??" she asked me, "From school, we've been friends since the 4th grade, when I moved here, and you??" I said, asking her the same question, "From back home, on Florida, Orlando, this last summer Kyle went to his uncle's house there, where his uncle was my neighbor, and well I knew him there." She responded, "Oh ok, so you're from Florida??" I said, asking just wanting to know more about her, wanting to know everything about her, "Yeah, you said you moved here on your 4th grade, where did you lived before that??" she asked me, "Oh yeah, well I was born in San Diego, then we moved some after that, and well since the 4th grade I've lived here" I responded, noticing she was paying attention to what I said, this thought put a smile on my face, "Oh, ok, I've always wanted to go to Sand Diego" she said, "Yeah you should go sometime, it's really nice, so you enjoying you time here in Dillon, Texas?? Are you enjoying the sun??" I said, wanting to know more about her, "Yeah well it is certainly different than Orlando, I can assure you that" she said in a kind of sarcastic tone, "Well I hope a good different?" I said just kind of smiling, she laughed when I said this, "Well I don't really like the weather here, but I can get used to it, it's the fitting in, new school, all of that, I tend to repel people away for some reason" she said kind of ashamed of the last words, "What??" I said kind of shocked, "Well we can both agree on the weather, it does suck sometimes, it takes some used to, but what do you mean you repel people away, I'm really having a hard time believing this, and well people are going to be more than happy to be your friend's, I would be" I said saying those last words with hope, "Thanks, and well we are friends, you are officially my 1st friend here in Dillon, Texas; thanks for cheering me up" she said smiling while saying this, "Well thank you, and no problem anytime, that's what friends are for" I said happy of knowing we were friends for now; so 45 minutes passed away in a heartbeat, time really did fly when I was talking to her, so I realized I was 15 minutes late to meet Kyle back at the door, I really didn't wanted to leave Allison, I wanted to stay around her, talk, get to know her more, and show her the real me, get her to know me, but I had to leave otherwise Kyle would be furious, "Hey Allison I just realized the time, I have to go now, otherwise Kyle is not gonna speak to me in weeks" I laughed "But I guess I'll see you around, we should get together sometime, go to the movies, or grab a bite" I said hoping to not have rushed anything, "Oh ok, yeah he is gonna be pissed, yeah totally, let me give you my cell" she said, then she handed me a piece of paper where she had wrote down her number, "Well I guess I'll see you around then, bye Allison, it was a pleasure to meet you" I said, "Thanks so much Shawn you are so sweet, and well it was a pleasure to meet you too, take care, bye".

Kyle was at the door, "Hey man sorry to keep you waiting, I lost track of time" I said, "Oh yeah man don't sweat it, so you meet Allison?" Kyle said, wanting to know how everything went, "Yeah, she's very nice, how come you never mentioned her?" I said, "Oh well this past summer really did sucked at my aunt's house, I wanted to come home but my mom wanted to spend some time with my aunt, and well Allison was I guess the only positive thing out of those vacations, she's a good friend" he said, "Oh ok, yeah she is" I said smiling just remembering her smile, like an angel, "So…you guys talked a lot while I was gone ah-uh?" he asked, full of curiosity, "Yeah, the whole time you were picking up the food for dinner" I said, "I can see that you like her, see I told you that things would be looking up in no time" he said, proud of being right, "Yeah I guess you were right" I said giving up and agreeing with him.

_Chapter 3 – "What's next?"_

I was walking around my house like crazy, just thinking if it was too soon to call Allison I mean why would she had given me her number, maybe she did wanted me to call even a day after we had met, god girls were so confusing, school and all subjects were easy compared to this, girls were so difficult or was it me??...I don't know how, but I managed to not call her, I thought it was too soon, and maybe I would sound desperate, I wanted the day to end so badly but the minutes took forever, as if they were mad at me. I tried to keep my mind busy and not think of Allison for the rest of the day, I just listened to music which was always the best formula to everything, but it didn't work cause suddenly all of the songs I was listening to reminded me of her, and that beautiful angel smile of hers, at least this put a smile on my face, finally the day had ended.

I woke up, suddenly I just realize I have had one of the best dreams of my life, I was very surprised cause it was very rare for me to dream at all, I just remembered the whole dream in a flash: It was my wedding, it was a chapel, and I just remember the whole room with very light colors mostly white, and the whole time I had a big fat smile on, just like I knew would on my actual wedding, I didn't remember my wife's face, what a shocker!!, not fair, but I couldn't complain of such a great dream, then I just remembered my speech at the wedding, I always had trouble speaking in front of people but not this time, I got up and then just asked for everyone's attention, "1st off: I want to thank all of you who came, to witness the best day of my life… Life is hard, but what is it that makes you keep going?? I can tell you what made me keep going, what gave me hope every single day of my life; the innocence in a child's eyes, the love between soul mates, the creation of life, how can two people become one, the love between families, the unconditional love of a parent, the bond between friends, the magical things in life…I just want to say thank you to my family for giving me their unconditional love every single day, my friends who have been so many times there for me, thank you everyone, I wouldn't be here without you."

I ate breakfast, the winter break ended in two days, so Saturday morning and all I could think about was Allison and my crazy dream, suddenly I felt the rush inside me of write what I was going through, the word flowed like the wind, I wrote pages of poems, notes thoughts, so finally I looked at all of it and there was this one that caught my attention, inspired by the angel smile I was so captivated:

You're all I want

A second by your side

Just a place on your mind

Wishing for you to be mine

I won't rest until I find

You and I together

For the rest of time


End file.
